Finding
by SonicH2O
Summary: Jack and the losties have lived on the island w/ Dharma for years. When former military Gen Sam Austen shows up with his teenage daughter Kate Jack can't help but fall for her. But with the war with the hostiles and secrets surrounding dharma...TeenJateAU


_As I stated in the last chapter of Redemption I believe that for the moment THIS will be the fic. I update, though as I said, my other two fics. Healing and New Dawn WILL get finsihed, as they are all outlines, just like this one, I just didnt' get the initial response I was hoping for. So I thought I would add this to the mix b/c it s a mix of somethings I have been wanting to write. So, its teen jate, but not a high school drama in the slightest-cause I have to write the angst action movies lol. Anyways, as you'll see hopefully from a few of the plot points I dangle in front of you, this is gonna get intense. _

_Enjoy and if you don't like it check out the other two ideas I posted, I can be easily swayed as to which fic. I should write and finish first lol_

* * *

"I bloody wish these people would come already," Charlie said, fidgeting on the dock nervously, earning a wicked grin from Hurley.

"Someone got a hot date tonight dude?" he teased as Jack flinched.

"Still my sister," Jack hummed, sending Charlie an icy glare when Charlie opened him mouth to say something smart back to Hurley. Annoyed, Charlie closed his mouth, sighing.

"I do have a hot date tonight thank you very much," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Jack to hear and Hurley stepped between them, stopping Jack from pushing Charlie off the dock and into the deep murky ocean water below them.

The jumped apart as Tom sent them a glare, Jack rubbed his head nervously. Tom was one of the few adults here he actually liked, but he'd been acting nervous all morning while they waited for the submarine.

"Who exactly's coming Tom?" Jack asked after a nervous beat. Tom rounded on him, the walkie on his belt bouncing against his large stomach.

"Our new sheriff Jack," Tom said, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "Come to make us all safe again," he added under his breath and Jack raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been aware they were in any danger to begin with. Frowning he turned to Hurley and Charlie. Hurley shrugged his shoulders, not looking concerned, but Charlie nodded to him, letting him know he'd heard too, his eyebrows furrowing in worry, mirroring his own expression he was sure.

The jumped as they heard a loud woosh of water as the blackish green submarine arose from the water. Tom gestured to the plank on the ground.

"Connect it up boys," he yelled, waiting for them to do so. The thing weighed half a ton, clanging so loudly Jack winced, convinced they had dented the boat when it hit the deck, just outside of the hatch. An Arab man, maybe a year older then himself was the first to emerge. He had shoulder length curly hair and a big solid nose. He gave the boys a curt nod as he walked across the plank shaking hands with Tom who stood at the end of the dock to meet their new arrivals. "Sayid!" Tom's booming voice said, formality lost for a moment as he grabbed the man in a hug; Tom was usually overly bubbly. Jack rolled his eyes as Charlie made an obscene comment about Tom not getting any. They turned away from the scene when they heard a grunt, Jack rushed onto the plank, but the older man with a gruff weathered face shook his head with a kindly chuckle.

"I'm fine son," he said his voice gruff, "You coming Katie?" he asked more tenderly, as he turned his head to look down the latter of the sub.

"Yeah, be right there Sam," A light feminine voice said, and Jack felt his heart rise to his chest at the sound. The older military man got out, pulling a bag over his shoulder as he was also embraced by Tom. Jack ducked his head into the sub, and swallowed hard as he was met with a pair of blazing jade eyes. It took a moment for him to peal his eyes off hers, taking in her freckles and then long curly brown hair that hung loosely over her shoulders as he did. He swallowed, resisting the urge to let his eyes wonder anymore; he had been raised to be a gentlemen after all. She looked startled for a moment, before she swallowed, clearing her throat uncomfortably. He felt his cheeks go read.

"You need somethin'?" she said, her voice twanging slightly in emotion. He furrowed his eyebrow confused, taking the image of her with her eyebrow slanted in something between discomfort and amusement before finally regaining motor function.

"Um…I was just…um…" Okay, almost regaining motor function. He sighed, "There any uh…other bags down there you need help with?" he asked lamely, gesturing to the two large duffels she was shouldering.

"No, I'm good," she said, rewarding his gentlemanly question with a soft embarrassed smile.

Jack nodded dumbly, pulling himself out of the hole, realizing self consciously that all eyes were on him. He refused to turn around, instead helping Kate pull herself out of the hatch. She averted her eyes embarrassed and touched by his efforts. He could feel Hurley and Charlie grinning like idiots at his back and as he fell into line behind Kate he sent them a withering glare, again daring them to say anything. Charlie raised his eyebrows amused as Hurley giggled like a girl besides him.

"---hostiles, we have your house set up, to your specifications," Tom said, before turning to the Arab man Sayid, "Along with your accommodations," he said offering the man a friendly nod, which Sayid returned with a curt one of his own and a strained tired smile.

Sam put his hand on Kate's shoulder and she shifted uncomfortably, feeling the dark haired boy's eyes on her. His deep brown eyes and short dark cropped hair had been unsettlingly attractive to her, but he was being too nice, and from experience she knew no guy was that nice without one motive. And being trapped here on an island for god knew how long she had no intention of giving in to his fake niceties, she wouldn't' make that mistake again; though she did have to give him bonus points for his efforts to act sincere.

"If you don't mind, Tom," Sam said, and Jack realized, slightly amused that his voice was just naturally gruff, "It was a long trip. I hope we can just go and unpack and I can meet with the CEO's tomorrow?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

Tom gave them a sympathetic smile, "Sayid and Kate are more then welcome to do that, but I'm afraid things are urgent and all three are requesting a meeting with you instantly. Widmore will be on the webcam line," he added, seeing Sam's confused expression.

The man nodded warily, turning to embrace Kate in a hug. From his position at the end of the dock, Jack could see she was fighting back tears and he frowned. She'd see her dad again in a couple hours at most. He was to far away to hear her whisper a small "Thank you daddy," into his ear, and he didn't see Sam's eyes well up or the small nod he gave her in return, too focused on her piercing eyes and her long curls that seemed to fall around her face perfectly.

Tom saw him staring and raised an eyebrow, "Jack why don't you take the lovely Ms. Austen up to her house?" he said cheerfully in his booming voice, wiggling his eyebrows at Jack who turned his head as he felt his cheeks glow red. "Hurley! Sayid is staying up next to Rodger and Ben Linus, you know the place?" he asked turning his attention to the tall and large boy at Jacks left. Hurley nodded. "Good," he smiled again, turning back to Jack and Charlie, "And we'll let the little rocker go, seeing as he has a hot date and all," he said, earning a seething look from Jack as Charlie gleefully skipped off the dock.

Hurley put a hand on Jack's arm, "We'll get him for the skipping thing later dude, don't worry," he said, winking at Jack. Jack's face split into a smile as he nodded, and Kate watched him, liking the way his face lit up in genuine happiness; confused though as to why he'd seemed to edgy at the mention of his friends date.

The others left the dock, Sam heading to the meeting with Tom, and Hurley taking Sayid towards a collection of smaller houses off near the ocean. Jack kicked at his shoe uncomfortably as he saw Kate look anywhere but at him.

"Want me to take some of that?" he asked concerned as she tried to start off carrying the two large duffels that looked to weigh twice her body weight. She swallowed hard, debating the question in her mind for a second before relenting, handing him one of the bags.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Jack nodded, offering her a small smile.

"No problem," he said just as quietly.

They traveled in silence for a long moment until the curiosity became too much for Kate, she turned to him a playful smile on her lips and even before the question was asked Jack felt his own face splitting into an amused grin. He liked her smile he decided, "So, why were you so upset about your friends date?" she asked lightly, her head cocked slightly.

Jack chuckled slightly, "He's dating my little sister," he said after a moment, and Kate flushed, oddly relieved that his reaction hadn't been because he was jealous. This is not the time or place for that sort of thing Kate, she scolded herself slightly, her heart aching suddenly as she thought of her Tom, pushing the thought away as quickly as it had come.

"How old is she?" Kate asked, enjoying his company and hoping to keep the conversation light.

"Seventeen, as of about 3 days ago," he said with a chuckle. "Same as you right?" he added after a moment, sounding politely curious.

She frowned, "How did you…?" she started and she saw his face grow red.

"We knew a new girl was going to be joining our class tomorrow," he explained.

She nodded, "And how old are you?" she asked.

"I'll be 18 next month," he said nodding his head as his eyebrows furrowed, obviously thinking about something.

"Your parents worked quickly," she said with a laugh, the comment meant to be light, but he flinched.

"She's my half sister," he said quietly with a shrug. She swallowed; embarrassed to have brought up a sensitive topic, until he gave her another one of his smiles, up-close she could see the sparkle in his eye and his large almost wolfish canines; it was a genuine one and she couldn't help by smile back. They stared at each other a long moment, both unable to look away until they heard an ear splitting screech.

"Son of a bitch," Jack swore, grabbing her arm with out warning and pulling her up a hill towards her new house at a run.

"What the hell is that?" Kate asked, grimacing as the noise seemed to grow louder.

"It's the security alarm!" he yelled, kicking the door to the house open with his foot before pulling her in, and slamming and dead bolting the door behind him. They stood there panting for a second and Jack gently dropped the bad to the ground, pressing his body against the door.

"Warning. Hostiles near Southern entrance to the barracks. Please remain calm. Please return to your houses in a quiet and peaceful manner. Please remain indoors until told otherwise," A monotone voice said, and Kate glanced up frowning as she saw a large megaphone strapped to the wall. She glanced back to Jack who was listening to the message his brow furrowed in worry.

"What is this-What's going on?" she said, cursing to herself as she heard her voice crack in fear.

He looked startled for a moment, sitting on the stairs leading to the upstairs rooms before he answered, "There are people on this island who don't like that we are here very much," he said quietly.

"What?" she said confused. What the hell had Sam signed up for exactly?

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Jack said his forehead furrowing again and Kate again realized how completely adorable it was, even as the alarm and monotone warning rang in her ears.

"Tell me what?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"You're dad was brought here to lead security detail," he said calmly, apparently unphased by the loud alarm that continued to sound. Kate raised her eyebrows, and Jack finally stood, seeming to realize the alarm wasn't helping her calm down any.

"This happens at least once a week," he said calmly, putting his hand on her arm supportively, and Kate was surprised that she didn't mind as much as she should have. She was usually very protective of her personal space.

"What's it mean though?" she asked.

He pulled away running a hand through his hair, unsure of how to explain, "We live here. Me, Charlie, Hurley, all of us are son's or scientist who got research grants or of people who work for the over all Dharma community," he said, struggling for words. Under other circumstances Kate realized she would have found it cute, "But we weren't the first ones on this island, and the natives don't like us very much. They attack us, but they don't pose any real threat," Jack assured her; suddenly remembering Tom's comment about Sam coming to protect them and wondering if that was as true as he had been told. Maybe they were in danger; both men on the sub were military, or ex military.

She nodded her head slightly in understanding, swallowing hard, apparently not convinced either that they were safe.

"Dharma's been here for years and no ones ever been hurt by them," he assured her with a small smile, but Kate noticed this one didn't meet his eyes.

She nodded none the less, and sighed in relief as the alarm stopped and the message on the megaphone changed.

"You may no resume your activities. Have a nice day," it said curtly and Kate shivered, not sure she would be able to get use to that.

Jack smiled, "It is kinda creepy," he admitted with a laugh, "I've been here a while," he added with a laugh. "You get use to it," he smiled genuinely this time.

He opened the door for her and Kate smiled, suddenly wondering if she'd been wrong and the gentlemen thing was more then just an act with this guy. She gave him a small smile, turning her head away quickly to hide a blush before stepping back out. People were standing in front of all of the houses, looking around and all eyes slowly settled on her. She fidgeted uncomfortably, looking at Jack who gave her a small smile, "We don't get new people all that often," he admitted ruefully.

"Katie!" Sam came barreling into her from the side almost sending her to the floor if not for his strong arms that enveloped her in a giant hug, almost pulling her off her feet. Jack stiffened behind her, seeing the genuine tenderness he was showing his daughter, sending a small glare back towards his own home. His father was probably to drunk to have even realized there was an attack at all; if he had been conscious for it even, which he probably hadn't. Jack sighed, he needed to get back anyways; make sure Claire and his mom were okay. He sent one look back at Sam who was fussing over an embarrassed Kate, who seemed surprised by his level of concern.

"I'm okay Sam," she said, breathing hard from his bear hug that had knocked the wind out of her, "Really," she said raising her eyebrows amused by the unbelieving look he was giving her.

He frowned as he walked away without saying good bye, not wanting to break up the moment, one thought running through his head; why did she call her dad Sam?

* * *

_ Hopefully that has you all intriuged. The happier I am with the review response the quicked the updates come. I guess as usual 8 reviews will probably be enough to make me happy lol_

_Lemme know which one you think I should continue, i'm leaning towards this one , but I'm torn. I'm going to write all of them, I just have to many ideas bouncing around. So, tell me which you think is best and I'll write it. And if you havne't alreayd, check out Redemption while you're at it!_


End file.
